Gorgeous Nightmare
by rawritscasey
Summary: "We're kind of like fire and ice; the perfect combination. Eli is the fire that's kindled with rage and hatred and passion. And I'm the ice that puts the fire at ease, calming and mending it." ECLARE one-shot


**A/N**: So, I thought I'd give it a shot to do an Eclare one-shot. I have been listening to this song by _Escape the Fate_ called Gorgeous Nightmare that just screamed Eclare to me. This one-shot is going to be based off that song and I totally recommend you listen to it!

_P.S._ I also added a line from the song Renob, Nevada by _Attack! Attack!_ because I felt that it fit the context. So if you have listened to the song, you'll know what line in this story I'm talking about.

Enjoy!

* * *

**G** o r g e o u s **N **i g h t m a r e

_Is it the way that you talk that's causing me to freak?  
Is is the way that you laugh that's makin' my heart beat?  
__Is is the way that you kiss?  
It's gotta be the way you taste. _

**xx**

Mrs. Dawes' voice tuned out of my head as my wandering thoughts took over. I propped my arm up on my desk and rested my chin on my hand. I gazed at the dark raven hair in front of me. All I wanted to do was run my fingers through that head of hair. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

Oh, Elijah Goldsworthy. I wonder if he knows what effect he has on me. Before I met him, I could pay attention in English class. I could listen to the most boring lectures and remember every word of them. But now? He makes my mind wander into the oblivion. He is the biggest distraction I have ever faced. I have never felt this way about someone, not a single person. I had never gazed at the back of any other boys head and let the memories of us two flood my mind.

For a long while, I have been wondering what it meant to be in love. Because I have never felt it before. I didn't know what to classify how I felt for this boy. I know that I like him, a lot. And I know he likes me too. But love, what is it?

I think I'm in love with him. I'm pretty damn sure. But I need to be 100% sure before I tell him.

Eli Goldsworthy is the definition of wrong for me. He is an atheist, he drives a hearse, he gets into fights constantly, he skips class, and he has dark secrets along with a darker past. I have been trying to figure out why I'm attracted to such a dark person, when I, Clare Edwards, am a Saint, so to speak.

I have done nothing but good in my life, and then Eli comes along and causes me to be bad. I have to admit, I like being bad. It gives me a rush of pleasure that I can't explain. Like when he convinced me to skip class with him, or get our ears pierced without my parents permission. He pushes me to do things that I never thought I could do, and I need someone who can do that.

He is dangerous, and I need that sense of danger in my life. Because I can't provide that danger myself.

We're kind of like fire and ice; the perfect combination. Eli is the fire that's kindled with rage and hatred and passion. And I'm the ice that puts the fire at ease, calming and mending it.

Sure, Eli has his issues. He's this broken and battered boy that I felt the need to fix. Eli is a work in progress and I know he will never fully recover from his past, but that's okay.

Eli is the only thing in my life that seems to work. While my world slowly crashed down around me, he is there, standing next to me, holding my hand, never leaving me to fight on my own.

Eli is my gorgeous nightmare. His exterior is alluring. He pulls you in with his emerald green gaze and his heart melting smirk. But his interior is anything but. Once you get to know him, you come to find that he is nothing but a nightmare; his voice clawing at your ears, leaving you restless, and plaguing your mind.

But do I love him, truly love him; that is the question.

The way is feels when he touches me; no other person could recreated those feelings. The way his green eyes bore into me, challenging me; no other pair of eyes could do such a thing. Or the way my knees go weak when he smirks at me; absolutely _no one _has a smirk like this boy.

"Earth-to-Clare," Adam's voice broke into my trance. I jolted my head up from my hand and straightened in my chair.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound like I had totally been listening to what anyone was saying.

"Class is over," he told me. Seriously? I looked around and half of the students were gone. The rest were packing their things into their purses or backpacks. I swear, it was the beginning of the class period when my mind drifted to Eli. Had I been zoned out the entire time? If falling into a trance caused by your boyfriend for an hour and a half doesn't mean that you're in love with him, then I don't know what is.

"Oh, cool," I said, standing up and gathering my English books in my arms.

"You didn't say one word the entire class period. Is something on your mind Clare?" Adam questioned me.

"Sorry Clare," Eli spoke up, "I tend to have that effect on people," he smirked at me. I almost fell to the floor in a heap, just as I always do when he smirks.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You wish, Goldsworthy," I teased. Eli raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

"If it wasn't me, then what was it you were thinking about," he asked, looking curious.

"It was nothing, let's just go. Don't want to be late, do we?" I said, straightening my posture and turning on my heel to head out the door. Eli chuckled from behind me.

"I will get you to confess," Eli said from behind me. Then an arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me back. I looked up and found Eli pressing my body against his. He smiled one of his rare, full smiles down at me and leaned in to place a kiss on the top of my head. I let out a breath and leaned into his chest, walking along with him and Adam through the hallways of Degrassi Community School.

**xx**

"What was the topic of the paper we are suppose to write for English this week?" I asked Eli. I set my lunch down on the picnic table that has now become our lunch spot. Eli sat on the bench beside me and pulled out his lunch from his backpack. I sat next to him and he put an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

It was lucky that Adam wasn't sitting with us an lunch today because he would have either cleared his throat or rolled his eyes and made some snide comment.

"Love," Eli answered me. I froze. Wait, seriously?

"What about love?" I asked him.

"What affect that it has on the lives of modern day people," he stated. He shoved his hand into his brown paper back and pulled it back out, and with it, an crimson apple. He placed the apple's skin to his lips and parted them, exposing his perfect white teeth. He took a huge bite from the apple and chewed the piece for quite some time.

I stared up at the face that I loved and watched as his jaw moved up and down, devouring the apple chunk. He must have noticed me staring at him since his gaze shifted from a point in front of him to down to my face. He smirked and my heart skittered.

"You know, it's not polite to stare Edwards," he said. He had to know, he just had to. Right then. I couldn't take him not knowing a second longer.

I brushed a stray strand of his raven colored hair out of his green eyes and locked my gaze to his.

"I love you, Elijah Goldsworthy," I admitted. I watched as his expression changed. His eyes grew wide and his lips parted, leaving his mouth slightly agape. The creases on his forehead softened and the grip he had on my waist tightened.

I began to worry that he didn't feel the same way and I was going to be rejected. But just then, the widest smile I had ever seen flashed across Eli's face. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever witnessed. He let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding in. He reached up and ran his fingers through my cinnamon brown curls.

"I love you too, Blue Eyes," he whispered sweetly, using the nickname he had marked me with. I swear, my insides melted and a part of me died when he said those six words. I giant smile came across my face. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed a hunk of his red polo and pulled his face down on mine. Our lips collided with such force, that I almost passed out at the passion. I definitely saw stars and fireworks and felt that cliché spark electrify my body. Our lips moved against each others with an urgency that we had not expressed before. I snaked my hand up his chest and moved it behind his neck to pull him closer. His hands moved up from my waist and clung to my back, bunching the purple polo's fabric beneath his grasp.

I felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world right then. This gorgeous man had just told me he loved me. He had said the words that I had been longing to hear him say since day one.

We kissed for, hell, I don't even remember how long! But every second of it was pure bliss. Once we pulled apart, the world around me seemed brighter. The colors of the trees and the sky and the people had been revived. I looked into Eli's eyes and saw that his green gaze was brighter than ever. I smiled and leaned in to plant a quick kiss on his nose.

I drew back and he was smiling again. He should do that more, because really, it was quite a sight.

"So, it really was me that you were thinking about in English," he said. A blush crept up into my cheeks and I looked at him and smiled a knowing smile. He smirked.

"I knew it," he chuckled. He pulled me to his body and I rested my head on his warm chest.

**xx**

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
__Old habits never seem to go away  
__You make me feel brand new, yeah  
__We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life  
__I feel so alive_

* * *

Hmm, thoughts? I'm not sure how well I did with this one. This is my first one-shot so I really hope that it was alright. I know so many people are doing songfics and I have been wanting to do one for a while now. I really enjoyed writing it so you can expect more in the future!


End file.
